Machine Spirit: Labyrinth
]] is a SIGNI class associated with white and blue SIGNI. Labyrinth SIGNI are based off of famous buildings and architecture, both ancient and modern. Gameplay White Labyrinth SIGNI are associated with . They focus on manipulating the positions of both players' SIGNI on the field. They can force the opponent to play SIGNI in specified spots, or move around SIGNI between SIGNI zones after they've entered the field, allowing them to make favorable attacks against the opponent's SIGNI or deny their opponent from making optimal attacks. Labyrinth SIGNI also specialize in removing the abilities of your opponent's SIGNI. Blue Labyrinth SIGNI are associated with . List of Labyrinth SIGNI White Level 1 *Code Maze Camposa ( limited) *Code Maze Colosseum (Life Burst) *Code Maze Cornmaze ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Maze Hiunka (Cross) *Code Maze Krelim *Code Maze Linder ( limited) *Code Maze Michel ( limited) *Code Maze Tessaku ( limited) *Code Maze Towerb ( limited) *Code Maze Triumph ( limited, Life Burst) Level 2 *Code Maze Babel ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Maze Ekarite *Code Maze Ginkaku (Cross) *Code Maze Herrenchi ( limited) *Code Maze Metron ( limited) *Code Maze Seredu ( limited) *Code Maze Shingyo ( limited) *Code Maze Tajmaha ( limited) Level 3 *Code Maze Clocktower ( limited) *Code Maze Falken ( limited) *Code Maze Hohenschw *Code Maze Kinkaku ( limited, Life Burst, Cross) *Code Maze Liberty *Code Maze Labyrin ( limited) *Code Maze Pyramid ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Maze Reihai ( limited) *Code Maze Sagfami ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Maze Saisuper ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Maze Sapidu ( limited) *Code Maze Skyju ( limited) *Code Maze Spanacra ( limited, Life Burst) Level 4 *Code Labyrinth Louvre ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Labyrinth Neuwan ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Labyrinth Pishato ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Labyrinth Queen ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Labyrinth Tsuuten ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Maze Berg *Code Maze Gojuu ( limited) Level 5 *Code Castle Versa ( limited, Life Burst) Blue Level 1 *Code Maze Bluemo ( limited) *Code Maze Brano *Code Maze Fish Migration *Code Maze Mamapla *Code Maze Marinaka ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Maze Maritai ( limited) *Code Maze Samaba (Life Burst) *Code Maze Tetrapo (Life Burst) *Code Maze Xandria ( limited, Life Burst) Level 2 *Code Maze Bankuba ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Maze Chaouen ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Maze Georgia ( limited) *Code Maze Monamyu *Code Maze Primo *Code Maze Shishijo *Crystal, Labyrinthine Form of Snow Wisdom (Life Burst) Level 3 *Code Maze Baia ( limited) *Code Maze Blue Skyju ( limited) *Code Maze Otaru ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Maze Royal *Code Maze Satorini (Life Burst) *Code Maze Tradima *Code Maze Tronis (Life Burst) Level 4 *Code Labyrinth Atlan (Life Burst) *Code Labyrinth Yog-Sothoth ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Maze Atrit ( limited) *Code Maze Dobum ( limited) *Code Maze Dwar ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Maze Pavlope ( limited) *Code Maze Ryuujou ( limited, Life Burst) *Tapipi, Tasty Tempting Devil (Life Burst) *Wild Liger, Team Freedom (Life Burst) List of Labyrinth Resona White Level 4 *White Maze Hodesapa ( limited) Support Category:Machine Spirit: Labyrinth